Merry Christmas Narutokun
by lovesanime92
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, again, but this time, something different is going to happen this year. This time Sakura has a secret. NaruXSakura


Merry Christmas Naruto-kun

Summary: It's Christmas Eve, again, but this time, something different is going to happen this year. This time Sakura has a secret. One-shot. NaruXSakura

Everything was calm in the village of Konoha..._SCREAM_...well except for the Uzumaki house. That scream came from Sakura Uzumaki._ "Oh no you got to be kidding me, I can't be again...ugh"_ Suddenly their was a knock on the door, as a calm voice spoke.

"Honey is everything okay?" it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, I just thought I saw something scary, but it turns out that it was something else" said Sakura not wanting to tell her husband the real reason why she screamed. "_Oh no not now, later I will"_

"Oh well okay, let me know if you need anything, I'll be down stairs with Akane, and Akira"

"Ok Naruto, I'll be right now"

"I love you"

"I love you too, now will you please go check on the twins, and make sure they aren't getting into anymore trouble"

"Okay" then all she heard was the bedroom door closes, as Naruto headed down stairs. Sakura then got up from the toilet, and looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura grown a lot during the years. She isn't that weak little girl that she used to be, she is a medic-nin trained under Tsunade, and she got married to Naruto, now the Hokage. She has the most beautiful girls in the world Akane that was (6) and Akira that just turned (4), and well now it turns out that she is pregnant again. She grew out her hair, which was now to her waist, and well her body matured too. She was a very beautiful woman; well at least that is what Naruto keeps on telling her everyday, and along with "I love you's". _Naruto_ she thought of her husband. For 6 years they had a happy marriage, and still are happy to this day. But what will he say when he finds out that they are having another baby? Or maybe babies if they are lucky. She giggled at the thought of having twins with Naruto, of course he would be so thrilled, and love them day in to day out, just like he loves her. But she was scared to have another baby. Don't get her wrong she would love to have another baby; it was just that they didn't plan on having another child for a little while. It's not that they didn't have enough money, because they had a lot of money since he was Hokage, and she was a medic-nin. They just thought that they would raise Akane and Akira before they tried to have kids again. But too late for that I guess. _I just hope that he's happy that he got me pregnant again"_ Sakura then walked out of the bathroom, and down the long stairs of their mansion. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the living room, she heard a lot of giggles, and knew that they were in their, when she reached the doorway, she was attacked by Akira, which knocked her down by surprise.

"Mowmy" said Akira as she gave Sakura a toothy grin. Akira was only 4 years old; she had yellow hair, with pink streaks, and had Naruto's light blue eyes. Akira was just like her mother, always cheerful, and hyper, and always loved to be right next to either, her mommy or her daddy, but she was a momma's girl.

"Akira you idiot mom was trying to get in the door, without you knocking her down" said Akane going over to her mom and helping her up. Akane was another story though, she had pink hair but with yellow tips. She had her mom's green eyes. She loved to work on techniques she always wants to be with her dad. She loved to be at her dad's work, and cried when she had to go home. She of course was a daddy's girl. She loved to fight with Akira, but it always ended up with her getting into trouble because she would always be too hard when they would practice their techniques they learned when they got home for the academy.

"Are you alright mom?"

"Yes honey I'm fine, but don't call your sister an idiot okay?"

"Yes mom" mumbled Akane. Sakura smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned toward Akira who was jumping up and down because she didn't get her kiss.

"Okay, okay, Akira calm down" said Sakura as she leaned down and kissed Akira on the cheek too, which made Akira jump up and down. Sakura then looked up and found her husband of 6 years smiling at her, and told her to come here. Sakura then walked over to Naruto and sat down on his lap, as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww" said both Akira and Akane as they looked at their parents kissing. Naruto and Sakura smiled at their daughter's reaction.

"Oh don't worry you guys won't be thinking that once you guys get boyfriends" said Sakura giggling when she felt Naruto stiffen, when she said that.

"Oh no! Not while I'm around they are not going to be kissing any boys!" said Naruto as glared at Sakura for saying that. They all started laughing at Naruto's reaction.

"I'm just kidding honey; you know that it will be a long time before they start kissing anybody"

"Well maybe not that long" said Akane with an evil smirk that looked a lot like Sasuke's. Sakura and Naruto then stiffened when they heard what their daughter just said.

"What do you mean Akane?"

"Well I saw Akira kissing a boy on the cheek today at recess" said Akane as she turned to see Akira blushing, Naruto and Sakura then turned around toward their daughter.

"Akira is what Akane saying true?" said Sakura rising up an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Umm….well….yeah it's kind of true you see what happened is…

Flashback:

_Akira was playing in the sandbox building a sand castle until a boy with chicken hair came up and smashed her castle._

"_Hey! You jerk! How dare you do that!" yelled Akira as she got up, and started yelled at him._

"_Stupid girl build sand castle's is for little babies" said Siskin smirking. It was Sasuke's little boy that loved to pick on little girls like her self. He always picked on her at recess, and called her a little baby, and a lot of other names, but always her big sister came to her rescue, well not today since she got into trouble for dying Iruka's hair a rainbow color while he was looking away. "Oh to bad your sister isn't here to help you today" said Siskin as he as raised up his fist. But was knocked over by Nej._

"_How dare you! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" yelled Nej._

"_Fine I will" said Siskin as he went to punch Nej but he dodged it and punched Siskin in the stomach. This made Siskin cough up some blood. _

"_How dare you!" said Siskin as he ran towards Nej again, but was stopped when someone picked him up by the collar of his shirt._

"_Hey! What are you doing Lee-sensei!" said Siskin as he started to kick around trying to get Lee to let go of him._

"_No! You shouldn't pick on little girls especially Sakura's little angel" said Lee as he gave a smile to Akira, while she was whipping her tears away with her sleeve._

"_Thanks Uncle Lee" said Akira as she smiled sweetly at him. She then got up and whipped off her sundress and went over to Nej to thank him._

"_Thank you Nej" said Akira blushing as she messed around with the hem of her dress. Nej then looked at her and smiled._

"_It's no problem, Akira I'll always be their for you" said Nej smiling. Akira then blushed and looked away as she slowly crept up and gave Nej a kiss on the cheek, which resulted him blushing too, as he looked away. _

_End of Flashback_

"Ohhhh so little Akira has a boyfriend" said Naruto smirking. Akira then blushed and turned away.

"Oh Naruto your so mean" said Sakura as she slapped playfully at his chest. "Okay girls do you maybe want to open a present tonight or open them all tomorrow?"

"Tonight!" both Akira and Akane yelled. Naruto and Sakura smiled and nodded before they dived under the tree for the right present. When they opened them their eyes got really big as they ran toward their mom and dad.

"Thank you!" they both yelled as they went to go play with their new toys. Akira got a new Bratz doll. And Akane got a new book.

"How about you Naruto? Don't you want to open a present?"

"Oh well all I want is right here"

"Oh Naruto your so sweet" said Sakura as she hugged him.

"Okay Akira and Akane time to go to bed now, tomorrow is Christmas and I want you guys to be rested up and not sleepy"

"But mommy we won't be able to sleep tonight since its Christmas Eve" whined Akira

"Well to bad now go to bed, and I'll be up to tuck you guys in"

"Okay" said Akira and Akane as they slowly headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Man those girls" sighed Sakura as she smiled at Naruto and went over to him and gave him a kiss, as she whispered in his ear. "Oh and tonight I will give you my present" said Sakura as she slowly headed upstairs. As she turned around to find Naruto blushing hard. Sakura then laughed and headed toward her daughters room.

5 minutes later:

Naruto was sitting on their king sized bed as he was looking at some reports from missions. Sakura then walked in and started to get ready for bed. Naruto then looked up to see her getting undressed he blushed and looked away. When she was done, she slowly got on the bed and started to kiss Naruto on the lips and on his cheek and kissing everywhere on his face.

"Okay Naruto do you want my present?"

"Umm….yes"

"Okay then…..remember when we said that we would wait till we raise Akira and Akane, then we will have more kids?"

"…gulp….maybe"

"Well…kiss….turns out…..We are going…..kiss…..to have……kiss…..another…kiss…one" Naruto then stiffened and had wide eyes.

"What!" Sakura laughed at his face.

"You heard me we are having another baby" After a few minutes Naruto then got a big grin on his face as he grabbed Sakura and picked her up and swung her around the room, yelling "I'M GOING OT BE A FATHER!" over and over again.

"Naruto please put me down, and stop yelling you are going to wake up the kids" suddenly the door swung open and Akira and Akane walked in with wide eyes.

"Mommy are we going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yes sweeties you are"

"YAY!" yelled both Akira and Akane as they started to jump up and down, and hug their mom. "Hey mom can we sleep with you tonight, cause we can't sleep now?"

"Yes you can" smiled Sakura as they all got in the bed, Sakura then laid her head on his chest and kissed him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun"

"Merry Christmas Sakrua-chan" as they all fell asleep as it just turned Christmas Day.

Finished!

Please review! My story! And tell me if I should do a Beyblade story like this, and tell me if I should do a KaiXHilary? Or a TysonXHilary please tell me!


End file.
